grassrootsfandomcom-20200223-history
TOWARD A COMPREHENSIVE STRATEGY FOR PEACE IN IRAQ, NC, 4th Congressional District
Original by John Bostrom 8/13/05 =PRINCIPLES= THE US MUST RECOGNIZE THE EXISTENCE OF THE WORLD COMMUNITY The idea that any attempt to leave Iraq would leave an irresponsible “vacuum” that the terrorists would fill is based on the same faulty thinking that led to the disastrous unilateral invasion and occupation of Iraq by the United States, Britain and the sham handful of countries in the “coalition of the willing.” The United States and Iraq do not exist in a vacuum. The world community is there, willing and ready to engage in any honest, realistic efforts for peace, health, and prosperity in Iraq. As ignoring the world community was the basis of the tragic disaster the US has made of Iraq, so recognizing the world community is the first step to recovery. U.S. OUT; U.N. IN The idea that those who want the war to end as soon as possible are unrealistic and irresponsible is nothing but a distortion, a straw man that the Bush administration keeps setting up so it can knock down in favor of staying in Iraq indefinitely. No one wants to “abandon” Iraq. On the contrary, what everyone wants is for Iraq to take its place as peaceful, productive member of the community of nations. The quickest and best way for that to happen is to bring in the international community under the aegis of the UN. A MASSIVE INTERNATIONAL AID CAMPAIGN The first priority of the UN will be to facilitate a massive international campaign to heal and rebuild Iraq through the volunteer contributions and efforts of the world community. Red Cross, Doctors Without Borders, OXFAM, etc. The UN facilitate, coordinate, report on progress, and keep the goal of a miracle of recovery in Iraq in the forefront of the world’s attention. A TRUTH AND RECONCILIATION COMMISSION A truth and reconciliation commision is essential for the healing process. Leaders of other world religions must work together with Islamic leaders to create the climate where the rage and vengeance that fuel further terrorism can give way to dignified forgiveness and real peace. NO PERMANENT BASES When the US gets out of Iraq, it must get out completely. Any kind of military presence will be seen, correctly, as a further extension of the purpose behind the unilateral invasion, and will only create further disruptions. Recent Article from Los Angeles Times THE US IS LIABLE FOR ITS DESTRUCTIVE ACTIONS Restitution for the loss of Iraqi life, resources, and historical treasures must be made in full. The US must bow to the World Court’s inquiries into human rights violations, war crimes, and corrupt corporate profiteering. =PLAN = STEP 1 Agree quickly on the basic principles and get them widely disseminated and understood as not just a real plan, but the only real way to peace in Iraq, peace in the world, and the last slim chance for the United States to avoid destruction. It may be a bitter pill for some to swallow, but the humbling experience of admitting that you were wrong and making restitution is in the end far preferable to the alternative - certain mass loss of life at the hands of vengeful “terrorists” outraged at what has been done to their way of life. STEP 2 Fight off distortions and attacks on the principles. STEP 3 Get international and national support for the principles. STEP 4 Support plans of action based on the principles. Criticize plans that deviate from the principles. STEP 5 Go to the next stage.